How I Wish
by Moony's Twin
Summary: Kacey Simon has everything. The looks. The Fortune. The Voice. However can't have the one thing she wants the most. " I put zevie together in the first place, i can't be jealous!" ZanderXStevie Totally pure Zevie Fluff! T because of me being a paranoid baby.


**Hey There! This is my second fanfiction story, but my first on How to Rock and I hope y'all like it! I sadly don't own Zander, Stevie, Kacey or any of the How to Rock characters, sadly they belong to Nick. I'm sorry if you're a Zacey or Zolly fan, but it's pure Zevie Fluff! **

**~ How I Wish~**

"Stevie! Tune your bass we need to— eww, get a room," I screamed. When Zander and Stevie got together I didn't think they would be so…comfortable with PDA. We were in the band room getting ready for our show on Saturday, but Zander and Stevie were getting a little…distracted. I never knew they would be this mushy, or Stevie could be so girly, or Zander would be so romantic, if I knew I would get this feeling, I would have never put them together in the first place. At lunch she was always in his lap, in the band room they were always flirting and kissing, everywhere they were always touching, but I knew they were in love.

Right now Zander had Stevie on his lap again, and she was twisted around a bit, one of his hands gripping her hip, the other in between her shoulder blades. Her hand tangling in his gorgeous raven locks- what am I thinking! They are my best friends, and I put them together as a couple!

~ Flashback ~

Nelson, Kevin and I came up with a genius plan; we called it "Operation Zevie", clever right, well to be fair Kevin came up with the name. Zander and Stevie obviously like each other, but are to chicken to admit it, so we thought we could push them a little.

"Kevin, Nelson why are you taking me to school on a_ Sunday,_ I already have enough school," asked Zander.

"We—uh…..umm Stevie is stuck on the roof," stuttered Nelson. I rolled my eyes at Nelson's lame excuse and Kevin smacked him at the back of his head. Although Zander the lover boy blinded by love, didn't detect the lie and started running towards the roof stairwell, which I was hiding under.

"What is Stevie do on the roof," exclaimed Zander. Nelson franticly looked at Kevin and Kevin spluttered,

"My Furious Pigeons ball got stuck there," he said, but more as a question. Zander looked at Kevin with confusion for a second, but took off and climbed the steps.

"Stevie, Stevie, STEVANNA BASKARA!? Guys, I don't see her up here- wait, hey guys let me out!"

Nelson and Kevin quickly triple bolted the door as Zander screamed and pounded.

"What in the world are you doing?! Why did you lock me on the roof? Where's Stevie?"

"Trust me Zander, this is for your own good….you would think Johnny Handsome would have the guts to ask out the girl," muttered Kevin.

"Mother Hen, come in Mother Hen," said Nelson into the walkie-talkie.

"Nelson, how many times do I have to tell you, we are not using codenames, and if we were it would not be Mother Hen, it would be Angel's Voice," I whisper screamed in to walkie-talkie.

"And like I am ever going to call you _that._ Mother Hen, get Bass so we can lock her up with Dr. Six Strings and commence phase 2 of Operation Zevie!"

"Yes, Nelson, I got it! Beginning phase 2!"

I ran to the band room, and heard the door beginning to open, so I jumped on the couch, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"Alright Kacey, what's going on? You said it was a _code red_," asked agitated Stevie. "What is so important you had to call me to school on a Sunday?"

"Nelson is on the roof with a spider and he wants you to get rid of it," I lied. Stevie raised an eyebrow in question as if saying _why he is on the roof_, but went to the hallway leading to the roof anyways.

"Okay Nelson, where's the spid—ahhhhh! What did you push me for? I'll introduce my bass to your face if you don't let me out!"

Kevin, Nelson and I pressed our ears to the door, but I remembered there was a window where you could see the roof around the corner. I crept to the window, and opened it ever so slightly so I could hear them.

"Z, what the heck is going on!? Baxter, Reed, Simon if you don't let me out, I'll tell my brothers you guys want to play tackle charades with them, and trust me, it will not be pretty!" screamed Stevie. Zander walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, and she instantly calmed down. I wanted to squeal, but there was a hollow feeling in my stomach, something which I didn't know what it was.

"Seriously guys this isn't funny, what are you doing?" Zander asked calmly, but with an angered look in his beautiful eyes-wait what? I shook my head and continued watching this romantic scene unfold.

"We are not letting you out until you both proclaim your undying love for each other!" stated Kevin.

"Zander!? He's like my brother—" "Stevie!? She's like my sister—" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would I ever like Zander, I mean he's Zander!"

"Exactly, wait! What is that supposed to mean?" Zander's face looked placid, but I could see there was hurt in his eyes.

"I mean, we are best friends, and like you said we are like siblings."

"Yea, I mean but…never mind yea," sighed Zander. He looked defeated, sad, a look that was never on his face.

"No, what were you going to say?" asked Stevie. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. His head whipped up and they stared into each other's eyes, a scene almost straight out of a book.

"It's just, did you ever wonder what it would be like if we did go out? Just-I mean…you know what never mind, just forget I said anything," said Zander. He tried to wave the subject away, but Stevie wouldn't drop it.

"Is Zander "Ladies Man" Robbins nervous? Nervous to ask a girl out?" laughed Stevie.

"I would help if you didn't laugh! I'm trying to ask you out, and I'm already nervous enough," grumbled Zander.

"I'm sorry, you can go on, and I'm just not use to nervous Z."

"Well," He stepped over to the garden box and plucked a blue orchid, "will you Stevana Rena Baskara do the pleasure of accompany me on a date this Friday?" He tucked the flower behind her ear and took her hand in his, brushing his lips on it. I didn't notice Kevin and Nelson joined me by the window, both squealing like school girls about how the plan was working. However I felt this feeling I never did before, the same hallow feeling from earlier, but once again I shook it off.

Stevie blushed bright crimson, but did not give Zander an answer. Instead, she grabbed his neck and pressed her lips to his. He slipped his arms around her waist, and lifted her off the ground, her legs popping up. They pulled away and she whispered "Yes." He smiled a lopsided grin, while Nelson and Kevin danced around in victory. I had this strange feeling, but put it away to slap on a fake smile.

~ End of Flashback ~

Zander and Stevie were still snogging on the couch, his hands slipped up her shirt, showing a strip of her skin, rapidly roaming her back. Her hands gripped on the back of his neck, pulling on the hairs on the nape. He gave a small moan, and pulled on her lower lip. I felt a strong pang of god knows what, but I quickly made a move to separate them.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! Time to practice!" I screamed in their ears. They jumped away from the loud noise, only to have Stevie blush and Zander smirk. Never in my life did I think I would ever wish for the smirk to be mine.

~ TIME SKIP~

It was a surprisingly gray Monday morning considering it was June, and I already had run late. My hair straightener broke, and my hand mirror shattered, and I was thinking the day couldn't possibly be worse. How wrong I was.

After the first few periods of the day, I was feeling slightly better. I walked into the band room to only to see one of the most romantic scene I have ever seen in my life, but also made me have a flash of anger I didn't know what made me feel it. The lights were dim and Zander and Stevie were sitting cuddled on the couch. Her head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck, his head resting on top of her, so he could easily give her kisses. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, as if someone was going to take her away. His hand was rested on her stomach, and his thumb was lazily rubbing circles. Their legs tangled up together so much, I couldn't tell whose was whose. I dived quickly behind a trash can, as Zander rose and bowed like a gentleman, asking for Stevie for a dance.

"There is no music," she laughed. He pulled her off the couch and placed his hands upon her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Your point is?" said Zander. She chuckled quietly and they swayed to the non-existent melody.

_Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

He sang quietly into her ear as she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. They danced as one around the room, and I didn't notice a tear fall, and I realized the feeling that struck my chest was _jealousy._ I'm Kacey Simon! I do not get jealous of people, they get jealous of me! Yet, here I was wishing I was Zander's girl, but I knew only Stevie could be.

~ Skip to the Weekend ~

It was incredibly burning day of sunny California, and Dean Hollis invited Gravity 5 to a pool party at his house. I knew I should have been excited, since I have been pining after him forever, but I couldn't help imagining Zander in his swim trunks. I felt incredibly guilty, since Stevie was my best friend and they were "soul mates", but I couldn't help of what I feel.

I dressed in a white and hot pink bikini, and grabbed my Gucci sunglasses.

After I grabbed my flip flops and waited for Zander to pick me up. _BEEP BEEP! _

I ran out to Zander's jeep to see a god, rock hard abs and onyx black hair slightly ruffled. My heart fluttered, but I ignored it and climbed to the back seat.

"Hey Zan, ready for the pool?" I asked. He turned to me and despite his eyes being covered by aviators; I could imagine the dark pools of chocolate staring into my soul.

"You know it chica." I laughed. Zander has always been able to do that to me. We drove a 5 minute drive to Stevie's house and he honked at her door. She came flying out with black board shorts, white and black bikini top, her hobo bag and aviators. I was proud she finally got some fashion sense and I didn't have to threaten her into wearing a bikini, however it was clear she threw it together at the last minute. Clearly, Zander was happy as well, he was mesmerized, jaw touching the floor, and he was staring at her like, well she was the only girl in the world. Stevie jumped into the passenger seat, and buckled up.

"Hey Baby, you look gorgeous," Zander winked at her and took her by the hip and crushed his lips on to Stevie's. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and I got the hollow feeling again. I don't know why it bothered me so much, I mean I created Zevie, but for some reason it did.

"Please, I got dressed 5 minutes ago, my hair isn't combed and I look like Shrek."

"You look like a goddess, and angle from above, whether in your pjs covered in mud or a ballroom gown."

"Let's go get some seniors!" I screamed, trying to seem excited to see Dean, but for some odd reason I wasn't.

~ Time Skip to Dean's House ~

Wolf Whistles. Slaps on the Bum. Never Ending Stares. However, all directed at Stevie. I turned out we got here early, so Zander, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin decided to go into the pool, while I sunbathed. When everyone started to arrive, Stevie got out to put more sunblock on, and naturally Zander followed.

"Hey Babe, can you put sunblock on my back?" asked Stevie. Zander's grin got even bigger and instantly grabbed the sunblock. He massaged the sunblock into her back going slowly. She closed her eyes and let her head loll back, and Zander rested his head in the crook of her neck. Was it wrong of me to want Zander to do that to me too? Then, trouble came.

"Hey Stevie, you wanna get out of here?" Justin Cole. Rich, popular and handsome, the triple threat. He sat right next to Stevie, and judging by the look on Zander's face it was a little too close. Justin scanned Stevie up and down, before wolf whistling. "I didn't know you actually had any sort of body."

"No, thank you, I have a boyfriend," Stevie stated stiffly. At that, Zander smirked and glared at Justin.

"I don't see him."

"Are you sure?" Zander stood in front of Justin, and even though a couple inches shorter, still looked intimidating.

"Oh, is Robbins your boyfriend? Ha, that's my competition? I have nothing to worry about" Justin laughed cruelly before pushing Zander. Usually calm and collected Zander sucker punched Justin in the nose. Punches were thrown, kicks everywhere, and blood on the floor. Somehow Stevie got in the middle of this, and Justin gave her a huge shiner.

"Oh my Lord, that hurts!" Stevie was clutching her eye, and it was slowly turning black and purple. The look on Zander's face could have made Superman run for his mommy.

"You insult me fine; you hurt _my girl, my steviekins, my baby girl_ I will send you to hell." I gasped Zander never swore, and what happened next surprised me even more. Zander literally jumped on Justin and pushed him into the poll, and still continued to pummel him. Stevie screamed and it took all four of us to push Zander off him. Everyone was staring like it was some T.V show and Stevie took Zander off to the side. I couldn't help, but to follow them, and hid behind a bush.

"Zander why did you do that? You know you could have gotten hurt."

"Well, I had to protect my baby girl."

"I could have handled it myself"

"I know, but you're my princess and I love you too much. He has to know you are mine and only mine and I am never going to share." I didn't hear anything else, and couldn't see because of the bush. I moved slightly to see Zander and Stevie embraced in a passionate kiss. I ran. I cried. I whined. But none of those things could get me Zander.

~ At School ~

It was a chilly Monday morning, and Zander being Zander was still pissed at the weekend events. Stevie tried to reason with him she only wanted him, but he said he knew that but everyone else had to too. So they came down the hallways, almost like in movies. Zander with his arm tight around Stevie's waist crushing her into his side. But what made everyone stop and stare was what Stevie was wearing. Her usually combat boots, beanie and everything, but she donned Zander's signature black leather jacket, along with a sliver necklace with the pendant "Z", but if you noticed on her neck was a huge bruise, a hickey. Zander stood proud, he made her wear all these things as if to say _Back off she's mine._ He probably meant it that way to. We walked to homeroom together, the male population backing off at the sight of Zander. Since Zander was in a different homeroom and he couldn't protect "his girl", he decided to make a big dramatic show.

"See you later Steviekins, I'll miss you," then proceeded to lift her off the ground, twirl her around and crushed her into a hug. He tucked her head under his chin and he kissed the top of her head. He slipped one hand under the hem of her shirt, the other in her hair. Zander rested his head in the crook of her neck, making sure to show all the boys the huge hickey, along with the little ones dotting after. He nibbled on her earlobe, and she whispered laughed "Z, I'm going to see you in like, 10 minutes."

"And yet, that is like a lifetime to me." He bowed his head and planted a kiss on her forehead, making all the girls sigh and want a man like that. I felt the same weird feeling, jealousy. I hated I wanted Zander, but I was true, but, I knew I could never have him. How I wish, but never could the wish come true.

**Fin! I hope you all like it! Review and I will write even more stories! I hope I didn't suck too much for my second time.**


End file.
